User talk:The Dragon Demands
Reassembling the components in the correct sequence "Really, it's just a question of reassembling the components in the correct sequence" -- Dr. Manhattan, after being torn apart atom by atom...then learning to reassemble himself, one atom at a time. After the Season 8 finale I was so stunned and horrified that I'd just stare at the wiki on my computer screen, not even know where to begin handling this mess, and after a long time not write anything. That went on for the past six months. Now with the awful Long Night pilot canceled, and a Fire & Blood Targaryen prequel ordered to full series...it turns out that "we're not out of history just yet". I've made so many mistakes on here, treating other people. I liked what Lindsay Ellis said in her review of Guardians of the Galaxy 2: when you're the victim of an abusive relationship you can't get away from, like an abusive parent, you tend to fight with other people who are your fellow abuse victims, because you cannot possibly fight back against your actual abuser, i.e. Thanos was the abusive father of Gamora and Nebula, who they couldn't fight, so the two sisters just tore into each other constantly - the only person they could vent their frustrations against. Since like....Season 4, on here, I was tearing into other wiki users all the time on here: the world as I knew it was falling apart, with Benioff and Weiss doing these preposterous things (it got really bad starting at the end of Season 4, when they cut out Tysha and Lady Stoneheart, and at that point I started freaking out). I was a fool desperately trying to regain some sense of self-control. I only realized what was truly happening after season 6, when I saw down to watch the DVD commentaries...and realized just how much of a fraud David Friedman (Benioff) actually was, and how they duped us all. I like to think I tried to be more mellow about things from season 7 onwards, in terms of yelling at other people, because I realized we were building a house on sand and it would never be what we'd hoped it would be, "Game of Thrones" was already a failure by season 6. A long time has passed since then, the full realization of what happened hit, and instead of responding to it with what is best in us I ended up responding with what is worst: like when my abusive biological father was beating up my mother, and I'd pervasively get into petty arguments with my mom and siblings. Saying insults to each other that we didn't mean, but which still actively haunt me to this day. Because it was the only outlet we had!! But now we know what we really going on, how much we were lied to, how much of this was just petty nepotism putting two frauds in charge. Since 2016 not a day has gone by that I didn't inwardly grieve at stupid arguments I got into with the other admins here, particularly Werthead - we should have stood together and I ended up wronging my brothers. Real brothers. In terms of thoughts and opinions lining up. But like with my biological family, when we kept being subjected to inexplicably awful treatment by an abusive power figure we had no recourse against, I ended up turning against my own ...trying to grasp some imaginary level of control. The real target was the abusive charlatans who stole everything from us. And if I get destroyed, I want to do it standing next to my brothers (and sisters). I want to be on the side of the angels again, or at least die trying. In Babylon 5 terms, I started out as Season 1 G'Kar, and I fear I'm turning into Season 5 flash-forward Londo Mollari. I screwed up, and I do not deserve forgiveness; I hope there's some understanding at least, that we were all in a bad situation and I know that now. But much has changed since 2016. Much and more. All the research I put in to nailing these bastards, going over their old interviews and DVD commentaries that the quislings at pro-D&D news sites didn't bother to report on (openly admitting they rewrote roles based on actor favoritism, openly admitting they invented the Sansa rape to show off the actress, and more). We now know where to direct our rage and our retribution. We are all of us stronger than David Friedman. The A Song of Ice & Fire series is stronger than David Friedman. George R.R. Martin is stronger than David Friedman. With what strength is left in me, I'm going to try to rebuild. One edit at a time. I want to do it with everyone else who believes in GRRM. Everything we've lost we will take back. Really, it's just a question of reassembling the components in the correct sequence.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:05, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Long Night cancelled Long Night prequel finally cancelled. Can start removing all the spotlights on it. The way it depicted black people is cartoonishly racist - but I hope further leaks come out soon proving that, beyond my mere verbal information. Set photos, cast interviews, so forth.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:13, November 10, 2019 (UTC) House of the Dragon ordered House of the Dragon has been commissioned. Will need to set up a to-do list to set things to order.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:13, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Welcome home Enough said. It's good to see you. - 19:35, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :Just a heads up - we've begun separating articles on real-world people depending on which production they are involved with by category. This makes navigation easier. - 19:46, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Advisor program Hi, I talked briefly in December to Moonracer] about a program we are testing that pairs new users with experienced users who can give help and advice (I picked Moonracer as the most recently active admin at the time). Is this something you would be interested in trying out? The details are in the link above. I'm sending this message to you, QueenBuffy and Gonzalo84, as Moonracer suggested. Please let me know what you think! Many thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:48, January 16, 2020 (UTC)